Being a Playboy Has Its Price
by VongolaXII
Summary: Tsuna is the Namimori playboy. He has several scandals—and there was no doubt he would break many hearts. He was in a relationship with Hibari but he slept with Alaude. He said he loved Enma but he kissed Giotto. Tsuna lived with Reborn but he flirted with Mukuro. Tsuna confessed to Gokudera the other day yet he clinged to Yamamoto. But soon, his mischievousness will eat himself. A
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Claim: You know it.**

* * *

**Title: Being a Playboy Has Its Price**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Hurt/Comfort/Parody**

**Rating: M for some scenes, languages and hints**

**Summary: Tsuna is the Namimori playboy. He has several scandals—and there was no doubt he would break many hearts. He was in a relationship with Hibari but he slept with Alaude. He said he loved Enma but he kissed Giotto. Tsuna lives with Reborn but he flirts with Mukuro. Tsuna confesses to Gokudera the other day yet he clings to Yamamoto. But soon, his mischievousness will eat himself. AU Playboy! 27xAll no more Shy Tsuna!**

* * *

**A/N: Good day, ladies. Here I present you my 58****th**** story—no, wait. Forget that. This is my very **_**first**_** Tsuna harem. Lol, I don't know why but this idea had been knocking my brains since a month ago. I failed epically at these stuffs, so please forgive my flaws and mistakes.**

* * *

"I love you, Hibari-san! I really, really love you," Tsuna grinned, giving the raven a kiss on the cheek. The skylark's face was still nonchalant but he wraps his arms around Tsuna's waist, drawing him closer and closer.

Their lips touched, and Hibari flipped his tongue on Tsuna's lower lips, making the brunet to shiver and part his lips. His tongue slithers in and touched the smaller boy's. Both tongues rubbed against each other and Tsuna sucked on his boyfriend's tongue.

Hibari growled and pulled away. Tsuna grinned, his face a little flushed.

"Don't do that again, herbivore,"

"Do what?"

The raven lets out a silence growled before attacking the brunet's lips again. Tsuna gladly and willingly accept the tongue and moaned at the touches he was gaining from the horny skylark. Hibari's hand slides up Tsuna's shirt, twisting his nipples as he did so.

Shortly, Hibari pulled away and his lips attack Tsuna's neck this time. The luscious lips nibbled on the soft spot, making Tsuna to grip on his boyfriend's shoulder even harder. Hibari raised his left knee and knees the brunet's crotch, pushing him higher.

"Nnh…H-Hibari-san…"

Tsuna was silent by a kiss on his lips again. The skylark thrusts in with one go, but the brunet was not allowed to let out a single voice as his lips were locked. He could only hum lowly in his throat at the pleasure.

* * *

Tsuna woke up the next day and found a black hair man sleeping beside him. He smiled. He came home late from Hibari's house yesterday and he was still tired.

_But school is more important,_ he thought, sighing and walked into the bathroom. Several minutes later, he strode towards his wardrobe and grabs his white shirt when he felt arms wrapping around his waist. A chin rested on his shoulders.

"Good morning, Reborn~" Tsuna chirped, smiling. Reborn's lips quirked up as his hand moved down to Tsuna's sensitive part. The brunet slapped the hand away playfully and turned around to face his bed mate.

"No, Reborn, I have to go to school today," Tsuna mutters, wearing his white shirt. Then he changes his sleeping pants into his school pants.

"You are coming home for lunch?" Reborn asks, stretching. Tsuna combs his hair while glancing at Reborn. He thought for a while before speaking.

"Eto…I guess I'm going over to Enma's house for homework. We're English partners," Tsuna stated, applying some gel on his brunet hair. Reborn grabs Tsuna's shoulder and spun him around before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Come back soon, I'll miss you…" the man muttered between the kisses. Tsuna smiled and kiss back happily. After what seemed like centuries, they pulled away. Tsuna urged Reborn to work.

"It's time to work, Reborn. Go before you're late,"

"I'm the boss, Tsu-Tsu," Reborn retorted playfully, giving Tsuna a peck on the cheek before he disappeared into the bathroom.

Tsuna smiled and left the house after breakfast.

* * *

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun," Enma greeted Tsuna shyly when the brunet reached the school gates. Tsuna smiled at Enma and kissed the red hair's ears as a greeting. Enma blushed tomato red as he followed Tsuna into class.

At break time, Tsuna asked Enma to wait for him on the rooftop as he has something to do. Well, he _did_ have something to do in the school's janitor room…

* * *

"F-Faster…"

"I c-can't, monitor…It's already all…inside,"

Tsuna moaned when the tip touched his prostate again. The sensation was overwhelming and he felt needy all of a sudden. He wanted that spot to be touched again, so that he could feel that amazing sensation shooting up again.

"Gokudera…go faster. It's alright,"

Reluctantly, the silverette thrust in deeper, until he felt his own erection throbbing before releasing a thick load of sweet juices inside the brunet.

Tsuna shivered in pleasure and leans down a little to kiss his boyfriend. Tongues wrapping around each other and Gokudera's hand grabbed the back of Tsuna's head pulling him nearer.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, Enma!"

Enma looked up and smiled. He looked at his watch before looking at Tsuna.

"It's alright, Tsuna-kun… But there's only five minutes left, let's start eating now?"

Tsuna grinned back and they started tucking in the homemade bento Enma made. Tsuna never knew Enma was such a good chef. _He can make a good husband;_ the brunet thought and took another egg roll from the Tupperware.

"Target spotted, on the rooftop of Namimori High. Target is having lunch with a red hair boy," the man said to his walkie-talkie.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, age 16. The playboy of Namimori, have several scandals around; including Reborn," a green hair man mutters, typing something at his computer screen.

"Reborn? Wow, this boy is…great, kora," a blonde stared open-mouth. Anyone who can own Reborn is considered very powerful as the man did not trust anyone easily.

The five of them who was standing in the room stare at the screen that contains Tsuna's smiling face. Their new mission now was to save the ones who had undefined relationship with Tsuna and save them from heartbreak.

"Acrobalenos, are you ready?"

"Anytime!"

* * *

**Note: In this story, Tsuna is the sexy class monitor—**_**shot**_**. Uh, kidding. He's a class monitor. Cuz Gokudera can't go around calling him "Tenth!" in an AU, huh? It'd be so weird. And the Acrobalenos are Reborn's best friends and also a 'non-government spy team'. Lol, WEIRD! **

**A/N: Oookay… I know the last part was unexpected, huh? But hey, if I don't do that many of you will think that: "Oh this is just a normal cliché story about Tsuna's a slut and sleeps around with KHR most handsome guys," No, just no. -_- Tsuna's not a slut here. It's rated M for some reasons. So did you enjoy it? *puppy eyes* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

**A/N: Uwaah…I've never expected so many feedbacks. It was 6 more reviews than I expected. You guys really like sexy Tsuna, huh? Well, here's more. If your inner yaoi goddess is struggling for more yaoi, then I hope this can help. ;)**

**Note: All the characters are in TYL form except those who are in school or stated their ages. Oh and the Acrobalenos are also in adult form except when they ate the pills (I'll explain later) then they're in baby form BECAUSE THEY ARE THE AWESOME SPIES. And Tsuna's an intelligent one here.**

* * *

"Please come in, Tsuna-kun," Enma invited Tsuna in shyly. The brunet stepped in and took a look at Enma's house. It was not the first time he visited, obviously because he knew just which key to open the main door (the key was with him because Enma had too many books to carry).

Everything was still the same except the vase. It was unusually…round. Well, let me tell you. There was this red vase near the door to Enma's room and it was really pretty and precious—it was a gift from Enma's late parents. And its shape was like any other vase; except that today it looked…well, weird.

Tsuna frowns but said nothing and followed Enma into his room.

'Nearly spotted…' the baby thought, turning back into his original form (still baby). Then he brushed off the dust on his red shirt, and tidied his braid. Next, he clicked on a button near the earphone he was wearing.

"Fon here," he whispered so that Tsuna and Enma will not hear anything. "They've gone into the room. Enma Cozarto was the target today."

Then he nodded.

"Yes, I understand. Yes, yes. Don't worry, I'll find out about Tsunayoshi's tactics of playing."

Fon narrowed his eyes.

"_I know that,_ don't question my abilities you underage lackey," and then he hung up, looking at Enma's room's door. _Well, Tsunayoshi. We'll see how you play your game of scandals._

* * *

"It's like this; two have to be subtracted to get an even number so that you can divide it…"

Enma's eyes were focusing on the maths worksheet, trying to digest everything Tsuna had said. Meanwhile, the brunet's hands mischievously slides up to the red head's thighs, causing the other to flinch.

"T-Tsuna-kun…?" Enma's heart raced. He was used to this, but why does Tsuna's touch feels warmer than the usual?

Tsuna ignored Enma as he lean closer so that he could move his hands around easier. "And then you will get the answer like this…" Enma shut his eyes close when Tsuna nibbled his earlobe. His face was flushed bright red as the brunet continued to touch him.

"T-Tsuna-kun…l-let's go on w-with another q-question—"

Enma couldn't finish his sentence when he was pushed down to the floor by Tsuna. The brunet hovered over Enma, his eyes shining with pure lust and it scared the red hair.

All these times together, they had only touched each other and kissed. No more than that. No sex, just kiss. So today when Tsuna was acting like this, Enma was really scared. He tried to push the brunet away but Tsuna push down further and whispered on Enma's lips.

"Don't push me away, you know you want me," his voice was huskier than usual. Enma shivered when their lips met. Tsuna's tongue licked Enma's lower lips, demanding for an entrance. When Enma refused, he slides his hands up further, touching the boy's already hard nipples.

Enma gasped and Tsuna smirked, taking the advantage to push his tongue in.

* * *

Reborn whirled his office chair around, turning a pen with his fingers. He was thinking about a lot of things. Paper works, meeting, his idiotic workers and _Tsuna_; yes, Tsuna. Oh, how he wanted to meet the naughty little brunet now.

The man gave a frustrated sigh. The knock on his door made him looked up.

"Come in,"

A blonde man walked in, and closes the door gently. Reborn recognize the man immediately. The man pulled a chair in front of Reborn and sat down casually, smiling.

"Yo, Reborn,"

"What are you doing here, Col?"

Colonnello pouted. "Hey, hey, you don't welcome me?"

Reborn's lips curled up into a teasing smirk. "Of course," he replied. "I'll never welcome you. You know how I roll,"

That earned a chuckle from the blonde man. Colonnello leaned forward, supporting his chin with his right palm. He stared right into Reborn's dark eyes that hid several secrets.

"How are you doing now? We haven't really talk like this since high school,"

"We're not _that_ old, Colonnello."

"Do you have a girlfriend now?" Colonnello asked, although he had already known the answer.

Reborn chortles. "A _boyfriend,_ to be more accurate,"

"Oh? Tell me about him," Colonnello grinned, starting to dig.

"I can only tell you he is a sixteen years old high school boy who is cheerful, mischievous, lovely and simply lovable." Reborn described his boyfriend briefly, smiling at it. Colonnello raised a brow.

"His name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, right?"

Reborn looked up.

"How did you know?"

"I'm just warning you, Reborn. Stay away from that kid, kora. He's just playing around."

* * *

Enma moaned when he felt the tip of Tsuna's length touching his hole. His grip on the fur carpet tightened and he was panting. Tsuna inhale before thrusting in slowly but deep, making Enma to cry out in pain.

"Relax, Enma…it'll only hurt a little." Tsuna tried to comfort Enma. The fact was he was also worried because it was his first time topping. All these while, he was the one who accepts, not the one who gives.

Enma whimpered and nodded, then yelp when Tsuna sank in deeper, touching something sensitive. "T-Tsuna-kun…" Enma's eyes started to water. He could feel Tsuna's length hardening and stretching his hole wider. The feeling was undefinable.

Tsuna did not say anything but just crush his lips on Enma's as he push in to the deepest. The boy's eyes widened when he felt hot liquid exploding inside him. He tried to broke away but Tsuna did not allow, he just kissed Enma harder.

* * *

"Kufufu, leave the wardrobe. I don't think my room can fit in. It's already full," Mukuro said to the worker and the worker nodded. "Here, thank you." The blunette handed a few pieces of cash to the worker who had helped him move his stuff in.

Mukuro Rokudo was the new resident of the Namimori neighbourhood. He had just returned from Italy after finishing his Masters in phycology. Chrome, his sister had asked him to stay with her but he insisted on returning to Japan. He planned to open a few phycology centres around this town.

Just when he was about to walk in, his eyes caught a figure.

A brunet was carrying his bag and unlocking the door of the house next to _his_. Then the brunet noticed Mukuro, gave him a charming smile and went in. Mukuro felt his whole world came to a stop.

_That boy…is so cute._

Mukuro licked his lips. Looks like the boy live alone. Maybe he could…

Then he saw a black haired man with curly sideburns entering the house. Mukuro narrows his eyes. So the brunet was not alone. Maybe that was his boyfriend? But the man looked twice the age of the boy, so maybe the man was the boy's tutor.

"No matter what, I'll get you. You can never run~" Mukuro hums cheerfully as he returned to his own house.

* * *

"How was it, Fon?"

Verde asks when Fon returned to the room in his adult form. Fon smiled a little as he places a stack of papers on Verde's table.

"Clear. It looks like the boy only stay with these guys so that he can have his lust desires fulfilled." Fon explained, leaning on Verde's table. The older man glance at the paper and smiled.

"You did great," he whispered with a low tone. Fon's eyes twinkled. "And I think I must give you a reward…"

Fon's heart did a leap when Verde stood up and walked towards him, wrapping an arm around his waist. Verde's lips moved closer to Fon's ears. "Since you've done so well…I'll give you a reward as a sign of gratitude. What do you say, beautiful?"

"Anything you like," Fon shivered at Verde's touch.

Verde smirked and started kissing Fon's neck. Just as he was about to attack Fon's lips…

"I GOT INFORMATION FROM RE—Oh; I'm so sorry, kora. I didn't know…" Colonnello's voice trailed away when he saw Verde holding Fon's waist and they were _very_ close. Fon sighed and Verde rolled his eyes, pulling away.

"It's okay, Col. Come in," Verde said, returning to his seat. Fon moved aside towards the couch.

"No, no. If you want to continue, go on, kora. I'm okay with it—"

"_Just tell us what you got." _Verde shot back, annoyed.

Colonnello's typical grin returned. "I went to see Reborn today, and managed to get some important stuff on how to save the soon-to-have-their-heart-broke victims,"

* * *

**A/N: You know you love uke Enma~ Tell me I make them OOC. –**_**suicides**_**- Well…about the pills. They haven't appeared. So just stay curious on the pills. I know you already know it right~? There you go a crappy chapter. Don't forget to praise, critic or f—NO! You flame my story I'll chew you to hell. REMEMBER, NO MATTER WHAT YOU GUYS SAY, I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

**A/N: I forgot to say that this story will be updated when I my perverted mode was switched on…Anyway, my writing style will change as I grow day by day—**_**shot.**_** Aw, I was telling the truth! :D And I don't freaking own the book cover…credits to whoever drew that. SO YOU GUYS DISLIKE UKE!ENMA... -sob in corner- **

* * *

Reborn sat at the dining table, watching as his beloved brunet cook. His eyes were focused on Tsuna's butt and once in a while his body will throb with familiar desires. But something stopped his dirty thoughts. Colonnello's voice seemed to ring in his mind.

_"I'm just warning you, Reborn. Stay away from that kid, kora. He's just playing around."_

_Sadly, you don't know Tsuna like I do, Col,_ Reborn thought. He played with his side burns while watching staring at Tsuna. On the outside, he seemed to be staring lustfully at the brunet's body, but the truth was he was absorbed into his own thoughts.

Tsuna turns around suddenly, holding the pan in his hand.

"Ne, Reborn, why are you so quiet today?" Apparently, Tsuna noticed it too. Reborn wasn't touching him like usual. Normally, Reborn would come home and Tsuna would greet him at the door. Then they will have a quick make out session before dinner.

But today, Reborn just gave Tsuna a peck on the lips, leaving him wanting more.

Reborn eyes regained its spirit. He smiled a little at Tsuna. "Mm, nothing…I was too awed by your cooking skills. They smell nice." The man said, covering up. The brunet gave Reborn an adorable grin before turning back and continues his cooking.

"You're too sweet sometimes, Reborn." he commented. Reborn lets out a soft chuckle.

* * *

"So…he's have three main dishes, you say?" Verde asks, rubbing his chin. Fon was staring at the man's hand, imagining it on his own cheeks… "What do you think, Fon?" Verde's sudden question snapped the Chinese man out of his thoughts.

"H-Huh?"

"Verde's asking for your opinion on the matter. I've found out that Tsunayoshi's have three main targets now. Well, based on what Reborn told me."

"But wouldn't he get jealous? I mean, his boyfriend is sleeping with _another_ guys," Verde muses, rubbing his chin again. And once again, his movement had caught Fon's attention fully. Verde was oblivious about it, though.

Colonnello shrugged. "I don't know how Reborn's brain works." He commented.

"So, who's the other two?"

"Gokudera Hayato and Enma Cozarto," Colonnello informs. Verde types something on his keyboard before nodding. Apparently, two out of three of the victims were Tsuna's school mates. Colonnello drums his fingers on the table.

"So…What are we going to do?" he asks to no one in particular. Fon didn't answer though. Verde was starting to notice it and he frowns at Fon. "I mean, how do we get them to notice Tsunayoshi's game?"

Verde was smirking amusingly now. "I don't know…yet."

Colonnello notices Verde's and Fon's eye contacts. He rolled his eyes. "You know what? After you get your ass satisfied then only you come and look for me." he mutters, standing up.

"Look for you and spot you flirting with Skull along the hallway?" Verde said, voice dripping with sarcasms.

"_Ouch_."

Verde smirked.

"Hey, if you can have it, why can't I? I'll buzz you later, horny leader." then Colonnello left, almost running to his favourite partner's room.

* * *

Tsuna scoops some ginger meat into Reborn's plate. He frowns when Reborn did not reply as usual. He waves his hands in front of Reborn. Obviously the man had spaced out. The rice was untouched. The brunet cocks his head to the side.

"Re…born?"

When his boyfriend did not reply, Tsuna pouted. He flicks Reborn's forehead. That snapped the man out of his trains of thoughts. Reborn looked dazed for a moment before regaining his consciousness. His lips slowly curl up.

"What was that for, Tsuna?"

"For spacing out, obviously! You're not even listening when I was talking," Tsuna complained, sitting back on his chair. Reborn laughs. Tsuna melted. Those laughs were like melodious melody ringing through his ears. Reborn's laugh was contagious.

Tsuna remembered back then when he moves in with Reborn. The man owns this house, and had rented it out to Tsuna due to 'love at first sight'. It was the same for both of them, so they decided to live under the same roof. Tsuna loved Reborn dearly but when he saw those hot guys in his school, he felt his hormones stirring abnormally.

In his previous school, Tsuna was known as the heartbreaker. He dates several girls and left them after a week. Then his appetite moved to boys when he saw his brother—who's currently somewhere around the world—Giotto, undressing. From that moment, he was a horny little boy, wanting to have other boys' pride inside him.

Reborn knew about Tsuna's doing in school, though. He had received a few calls from the teachers, saying that Tsuna was caught making out with a silver hair near the corridor. Reborn told the teacher that would never happen again and then he talked with Tsuna. Since then, Tsuna only satisfied his pleasures during morning before the bell, lunch break and after school; sometimes during free lessons.

"Sorry, I was too busy thinking about something." Reborn answers. Then he started nibbling at his food. Tsuna stared at Reborn before grinning. When he grins that way, Reborn knew the boy's hormones were starting to work again. He sits there while Tsuna started climbing on his lap.

Tsuna lowers his head and their lips briefly touched. "Thinking about what?" he whispered. Reborn felt his body throbbing with need. Damn, Tsuna was too good in seducing him. No wonder boys fell for him easily. Tsuna moves a little, purposely grinding their lower parts together.

"About you, obviously my dear little boy…" Reborn whispered back. His thoughts were starting to malfunction. Colonnello's words seemed to fade away, replaced by Tsuna's voice. Those voices started to ring through his mind and soon, his eyes turned cloudy with lust. His sane mind was drown little bit by little bit.

Tsuna obviously knew how to make a man hard. He had those skills polished with every sexual intercourse he had. The brunet pressed his lips on Reborn's, hard. The older man started kissing back while both of his hands rested on Tsuna's hip. Whilst kissing, Tsuna had Reborn's outfit disposed to the floor. When he did it, Reborn did not know.

What he knows was he was in heaven and an angel was going to pleasure him.

The boy removes his lips from Reborn's and trails them to the ears. There, he uses the tip of his tongue to lick. Reborn's breathing became heavy, his chest wanting to explode so badly. He had the urge to take Tsuna down, right on the dining table.

* * *

Tsuna's skills were impressive and professional. In just ten minutes, he already got Reborn sliding his manhood up into his anal. He moans in pleasure when the tip pokes through the hole, slowly moving its way in. Sweat was trickling down and only their harsh breathing could be heard. Both of them were on fire now. And the fire flames up even more when their bodies connected.

Reborn was fully in the boy now. He slowly removes his cock, then entering it back harder, making a gasp to escape from the brunet's delicious lips. Reborn looked down and saw a dishevelled looking boy gazing back at him with wanting eyes.

"Out…or in?" he whispered, almost inaudible but Tsuna managed to hear it.

"Out," he replies. Reborn smirked. So Tsuna want it outside this time? Well, that was okay with him since he was starting to get bored at inside. He rams into Tsuna once again, earning a moan with every thrust. He was going real _slow_ and it frustrates Tsuna a lot.

"H-Hurry up, Reborn…please…" Tsuna was pleading now.

"A little while more, lovely," Reborn plays with the boy's cock, stroking it as he continues to thrust in. His hands shook and before he could say anything, he felt liquid oozing out from the thing he was holding. He smirked. "One more second…" the man felt his own member throbbing.

He pulls it out almost too quickly and without hesitation Tsuna got down from Reborn's lap and took the length into his mouth until the tip touches the back of his throat. He gags a little, and then relaxed when Reborn stroked his hair. Suddenly, without warning hot juices started making its way down Tsuna's throat.

The brunet was surprised but he swallowed it all. After licking it clean, he smiled at Reborn. "We should do the outside more. You tasted nice—"before he could finish his sentence, he threw up on the floor. The mixture of the dinner and Reborn's semen was obviously _not_ good. Reborn's eyes widened. Then he chuckled.

"And do it on dinner less," he said. Then he got up and guided Tsuna to the bathroom.

* * *

He was sleepless. Right, Mukuro Rokudo was sleepless. Why? It is because of his neighbour, of course. His cute little innocent neighbour… Little did he know about Tsuna. The blunette twirls the remote around his fingers, thinking.

"Tomorrow is Friday…maybe I can invite him to my house for a little 'romantic welcoming' dinner," then he chuckled at his cleverness. It was not easy for anyone to pique his interest. That brunet just did, though. With one look, Mukuro could feel his senses slipping away.

If he were asked to kneel down and whimper like a little puppy in front of Tsuna, he _would_. That boy was too hard to resist. But then Mukuro's mind slapped him verbally: _He's got a boyfriend, remember? That hot guy with side burns._ Oh…That man. Mukuro chuckled.

_Fufu, it's not that hard. I'll just have to kidnap that little lamb when the wolf's not around,_ and for the upmost time, he chuckled again at how clever his brain works. _And then return him before he comes back, then take him again…_and the thought went on and on.

Oh, Mukuro. If only you knew what's in store for you…

* * *

**A/N: I was most certainly NOT satisfied. I had been proof reading for the fifteenth time now, and still NOT happy with this. Ugh. Anyway, I've been addicted to Wattpad recently. If you guys know that website, check out "Nothing Wrong with Being a Tomboy". Seriously, it's my first ever story and I was hooked. Then there's "Their Paid Girl". No yaoi, of course. I enjoyed straight stories too. :) Review and let me know if you like this chapter!**

**Note: Verde's the lead in this organization O.o Don't be surprised lol. And sorry if you disliked the pairings I made, it's just...temporary, kay? :)**


End file.
